


All is Fair in Love and War

by Boy_On_Strings



Series: String Theory [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Paintball, Spanking, Tree Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_On_Strings/pseuds/Boy_On_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison organizes a special event for Stiles birthday, and to celebrate the completion of a project they'd agreed to back on the beach during the summer. Stiles has plans too, but Derek ends up running wild with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tower Defense

* * *

Allison and Stiles crouched down to load the rifles they'd purchased earlier in the day. In the distance the howls of multiple werewolves filled the night's air. They looked at each other and nodded. They would soon find out if they had prepared enough.

"Allison," Stiles said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes?" Allison sounded distant, focused on what was coming for them.

"If I don't make it…" Stiles scrubbed the back of his fist against his eyes, "if I don't make it I want you to have my comic book collection. Scott can teach you how to take care of it."

Allison glanced over at him, eyes widening and mouth falling open slightly. "Don't talk like that. We're all coming out of this, or none of us are. You and me, Lydia too, we're all going to be fine."

Lydia's voice cut through the moment they were having, "Don't bring me into this, I'm just here to decorate."

Stiles glanced back at Lydia; she was hanging a set of beige blinds in the north facing window of the tree fort. He grinned at her, but she ignored him. Having finished her work she dusted her hands off and dropped onto one of the three bean bag chairs that decorated the inner sanctum. She picked up an issue of Cosmo instead of the third rifle.

"Lydia, we could use your help in repelling the monsters coming for us," Stiles said.

Lydia scoffed at him and flipped the page of the magazine she was holding. Stiles sighed. She wasn't holding up the sacred trust he had forced her to sign. He made a whiny sound and pouted. She glanced at him momentarily then pointedly turned to the next page.

"Stiles, are you sure the werewolves won't be able to climb the tree?" Allison looked at the hole in the middle of the floor where they had pulled up the rope ladder.

"It won't matter if they do. The wood we used to make the fort is mountain ash." He grinned as her brown eyes widened in shock.

"But we'll never be able to invite our boyfriends up here," Allison said. "We'll never be able to share this with them."

"We said we were going to make a 'No Wolves Allowed' fort, that's what we did. Besides, I knew if we didn't use that type of wood I'd eventually cave and let Derek sex me up in here," Stiles said.

Allison blushed and looked back out the window, smiling slightly as she checked her rifle again. "Isn't it sort of unfair that they can't get to us up here?"

Stiles wondered if she was as good a shot with a rifle as with a bow. He'd soon find out. They all would. "Isn't it sort of unfair that they're super fast and strong? We humans have to use the tools we have. That's why we're the number one species on the planet, not werewolves. I'll defend this fort to the death; it's my pride on the line here."

"You're such a liar," Lydia said, "You know you're just going to give up and roll over when Derek asks you to come down."

"No way," Stiles practically squealed, his voice raising an octave. "I'll gun down Frowny before he can even beg me for mercy. Cut the head off the snake as it were. Without Derek to lead them, Jackson and Scott will just run around like chickens with their heads cut off until we dispatch them too."

"You think you can really shoot Derek?" Lydia asked. Her eyes locked onto Stiles, he felt like she was judging his resolve.

"Well… sure. With this I can, I can get him before he can turn his sex eyes on me." Stiles patted the rifle he was holding.

"Enough talk! They're here!" Allison opened fire on someone who had come into the clearing below. The noise the gun made caused Stiles to jump and almost drop his rifle.

"Holy  _shit_ , Allison, you're shooting at me," Scott yelled from behind a tree he'd ducked behind for cover.

"All's fair in love and war, baby. Now show me those beautiful brown eyes. I dare you."

"You're so hardcore, Allison.  _Awesome,_ " Stiles said, "I love it!"

"You're bluffing, Allison; I know you wouldn't hurt me," Scott called back. "There's no way you'd shoot me with a rifle."

"Come out here and test that theory," Allison taunted. "I'm pretty sure I took you down with a taser before."

"She is fond of that taser," Lydia observed as she flipped to another page of her magazine. She was entirely too calm in the midst of the warzone the tree fort had become.

"Don't get distracted. I'm sure Scott's the decoy." Stiles sighted down the length of his rifle, sweeping it back and forth looking for the other werewolves.

"No way," Lydia said, "he's not smart enough for that."

"That's why they wouldn't tell him they were going to use him like that," Stiles said.

"Oh  _hell_  no," Lydia dropped the magazine and picked up the third rifle. "I'm not getting outsmarted by a pack of evolved puppies."

Stiles fist pumped the air. Lydia was in the game. Shit was about to get real. He watched in fascination as she army crawled over to the hole in the floor keeping the rifle in front of her. She must have been watching Jackson play too many video games to know how to do that.

Scott poked his head out from around the tree he'd taken cover behind. "Allison, come down here. I just want to talk."

"Come out with your hands up and I'll think about it." Allison winked at Stiles. "Baby, I miss you, maybe you should come join our team. We're better than Derek and Jackson anyway."

"Yeah?" Scott walked out from behind the tree, and Allison immediately unloaded half a clip at him. She would have nailed him, but Derek tackled the beta and rolled back into the trees. A volley of multicolored paintballs peppered the area.

" _Allison_ ," Scott yelped. "You're trying to shoot me with freakin paintballs?"

"Baby, I told you all is fair in love and war." Allison swiftly ejected the clip on her rifle and replaced it with a fresh one.

The sound of a gun unloading from behind them caused both Allison and Stiles to wheel around. Lydia had one eye closed as she fired through the hole in the floor. The two of them glanced at each other before staring slack jawed at Lydia again.

"Ow, what the fuck?" Jackson yelled. Lydia must have scored first blood. Stiles made a mental note to never fuck with her again, at least while she was holding a weapon.

"You're dead, honey. Lie down and give up." Lydia had a disturbingly satisfied smile on her face.

"That's bullshit. I'm a werewolf. You shot me in the shoulder and all that would do is slow me down for a second until it healed." Jackson probably didn't realize just how sulky he sounded. Stiles would have given anything to have a picture of his pouting blue eyes complaining about where he'd been shot. The image was so ridiculous he laughed out loud.

"Ok fine," Lydia said. "I'm sorry. I'm tired of this game anyway. Come up here and help me down, we broke the ladder earlier. You'll have to carry me on your back."

Stiles and Allison gaped at her, but she winked at them. The sound of wood cracking and splintering drifted up through the hole in the floor. Jackson must have dug his claws in to scale the tree without the use of the ladder. In that moment Stiles realized Lydia's plan, and knew what was coming was going to be brutal.

"Jackson, stop! It's a trick!" Derek must have realized what was going to happen too, but it was too late, and Jackson was probably too stubborn.

"No way, Lydia said she's tired of the game. That's perfectly normal," Jackson said.

"Yeah, and her asking for your help?" Derek sounded resigned. Stiles would have felt sympathy for him if they weren't mortal enemies locked in combat. He grinned only a little bit, and hardly felt guilty.

"Oh  _shit,"_  Jackson said. Stiles heard the realization and horror in his voice. He tried really hard not to start giggling.

"Bye bye, honey." Lydia unloaded the rest of her clip down the hole where Jackson was presumably clinging to the tree unable to dodge. Stiles winced at the grunting noise Jackson made when he hit the ground. "You're dead now, Jackson, right? Do I need to reload?" Lydia was delightfully merciless when it came to games. Stiles still had Vietnam flashbacks of the most brutal game of Battleship he'd ever played.

Jackson didn't respond, but Lydia seemed satisfied with whatever gesture of surrender he made. She got up off the floor and took position at the window on the opposite side of the tree fort. Clearly she'd switched into business mode, and for Lydia, business was good.

Stiles turned to check on Scott and Derek, and unloaded most of his clip when he saw Scott gesture for Derek to join him behind a large rock at the edge of the clearing. Stiles had known that it was going to be a problem, but there wasn't any other tree big enough for his design of the sanctuary.

"It looks like they're making a plan," Allison said. She nibbled her lower lip. "I think Scott's the one coming up with it."

"Looks like we don't have anything to worry about then," Stiles joked, but winced as Allison punched him in the side. Even if they were on opposite sides at the moment, Stiles knew Allison wouldn't let anyone smack talk Scott without some sort of repercussion. Stiles's phone buzzed in his pocket, the unexpected sensation almost caused him to drop his rifle out the window.

He dropped behind cover and opened the message. Derek had texted him, a dastardly move. Derek was cunning and evil. The message said,  _'If you want your birthday present (hint: you very much do), take care of the two women and come join our side.'_  The illogical part of Stiles's mind told him that Derek's use of extensive special characters while texting in a high stress situation was sort of amazing, but mostly he was focused on the mystery present. Evil, Derek was capital 'E' evil. The werewolf had promised he'd get something really special tonight after they played the war games Allison had planned for Stiles's birthday. Lydia and Allison looked at him in alarm. They must have sensed his momentary weakness.

Stiles wasn't going to be proud of what he intended to do. He unloaded several shots from his rifle in the enclosed space of the fort. Allison and Lydia both yelped in shock. Stiles stood up and leaned out the window. All's fair in love and war though, right? He felt dirty, it was only going to get worse. Maybe he was a terrible person underneath all the sexiness and intelligence.

"Derek," Stiles called out. "Let's negotiate the defection now. I want to know what you're offering."

"Told you he'd give up if you offered him something sexy," Scott said. "Let's go." The two werewolves came out from behind the rock looking smug. All of their swagger melted away when Allison and Lydia jumped up into the window, and the three of them brought down a rain of paintball hell upon Derek and Scott. They were so shocked they didn't even react as they were peppered by the capsules until an errant shot hit Scott in the groin. He dropped like a sack of rocks.

"Oh god," Scott panted, his voice came out far too strained. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"Stiles," Derek growled. "You're supposed to have joined our side."

"Sorry, Derek, but we'd already planned for this contingency and developed a secret series of hand signals for if one of us was offered a chance to betray the others." Stiles winked down at Derek's dumbfounded expression.

"You've got to be kidding me," Derek said. "That's ridiculous."

"All the brain power in the pack is up in this fort." Lydia shook her hair out of her face. "That's why all the wolves are dead."

"Bitches," Jackson mumbled from bellow the tree house. Lydia calmly walked back over to the hole in the floor and unloaded the rest of her clip. Stiles carefully joined her to survey the damage. Jackson had one hand covering his groin, the other his head. He rolled out of the line of fire. Lydia ejected the clip with a satisfied smile on her face. Stiles wasn't even going to pretend to try to understand the dynamics of their relationship.

"You know Stiles," Derek said. "This means you probably aren't going to get your present now."

Stiles returned to the window and pouted down at Derek, inwardly gleeful as he watched Derek's resolve start to crumble. Stiles grinned right before Derek caved, freeing the werewolf from the spell of his eyes and lips. For whatever reason Derek always folded when Stiles pushed a subject. "Oh I'll get the present, or you won't get any of this sweet ass tonight! Plus I have a surprise for you too, but you have to show me yours before I'll show you mine."

"Over-share," Jackson and Scott grunted in unison, though Scott's voice was still higher pitched than normal. A groin shot to a werewolf left psychological scars even after the pain had gone away and the bruises healed.

Derek pulled his paint covered shirt off and rubbed his hand languidly across his abs. Stiles licked his lips, the rifle dropping from his suddenly nerveless fingers as Derek unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Stiles could see the boxer briefs Derek was wearing. Stiles wanted to know what they felt like… with his tongue. His brain started to lose most of its higher functions.

"Come down here and we'll go back to the house and celebrate the rest of your birthday," Derek said.

"Later, ladies," Stiles said as he dropped the rope ladder down through the hole in the floor. "It's been real." The girls laughed as he shimmied down the ladder. Jackson was lying on his stomach seemingly still afraid of getting shot again. Stiles patted him on the ass. "Good game, Jackson."

Derek turned to walk away. Stiles ran to catch up, and tucked his hands into the back pockets of Derek's jeans. He glanced at Scott who was sort of rolling back and forth on the ground and groaning. Stiles winced in sympathy. "Allison I think your boy needs some TLC." He didn't wait around to hear her response though. Derek's pace was picking up, and Stiles practically vibrated with excitement thinking of what Derek might have planned.

"Just remember, Stiles, you earned this." Derek's voice was probably meant to sound ominous. Stiles licked his lips and his grip on the back of Derek's jeans tightened. He couldn't wait.


	2. Every Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets his special present, but it doesn't quite go as he expected.

"Do you think we should have a safe word? You know like banana or something?" Stiles couldn't see Derek's face, couldn't see anything actually since he was blindfolded, but he imagined Derek was smirking. Stiles shifted his stance slightly, rocking back and forth in place as Derek tied his hands behind his back. The ropes were soft, silky, and bright blue. Stiles had bought them earlier in the week. He probably should have been more nervous about letting a werewolf tie him up while he was wearing only a pair of jeans.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," Derek said. He slid warm hands up along Stiles's spine, placed a soft kiss on his bare shoulder.

"What if I say I want you to stop, but I don't really mean it, even though I might mean it?" Stiles acknowledged that sounded insane, but he figured he had a right to sound a little nervous. The whole rope thing had been his idea, but the theory was a little different than the reality. Derek chuckled, warm breath ghosting over the back of Stiles's neck. He threaded the rope around Stiles's waist, then up his sides to twist around his shoulders. Stiles twitched nervously as the cords wrapped around his throat, the material tickled slightly when he swallowed.

"I'll know if you really mean it," Derek said.

"What if you misinterpret?" Stiles's voice trembled as the ropes tightened around him.

"I'll know," Derek said. He kissed the back of Stiles's neck. "I know what every beat of your heart means. I know when it means harder. I know when it means faster. I know when it means don't let me go, and I know when it means push me a little further. I know when it means I love you, and I trust you."

"Oh," Stiles gasped as Derek punctuated his statement by licking between the rope and his spine. "I suppose that means you'll probably know."

"Enough talking," Derek said. He bit down on Stiles's shoulder, his teeth sharper than Stiles thought normal. Though normal was relative when the guy you were having sex with sometimes had fangs. "I showed you mine earlier, now it's time for you to show me yours."

"I can't show you anything. I'm all tied up at the moment," Stiles said and twisted his wrists against the restraints, gasping when it caused the coils around his waist and arms to tighten incrementally. He relaxed and the tension eased. "This is going to be aweso—"

He cut off at the sharp smack of Derek's hand on his ass. Stiles felt the faint sting even through the denim of his jeans. There was a low growl of warning and a sharper bite on his shoulder. Stiles's dick twitched at the impact, and he felt blood rushing to his face.

"I said enough talking." Derek swatted him with another solid blow. Stiles gasped and went up on the tips of his toes, fingers twitching and wrists pulling at the ropes. When he'd brought out the rope the possessive look in Derek's eyes had rocked Stiles at the core, but he wasn't expecting to be spanked also. He trembled as Derek's hands ghosted around his body to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Derek took his time tracing the lines of Stiles's hips and the small trail of hair below his belly button with his fingers. Stiles panted, trying not to laugh when Derek's light touches stroked over some of his more ticklish spots. He instinctively brought his legs closer together to help Derek get his jeans off easier. More naked would be good.

Derek slid Stiles's pants down his legs to pool around his ankles. Another stinging slap caused him to stumble slightly; he would have fallen if Derek hadn't caught hold of the ropes that trailed from his neck back to his wrists. For one terrifying moment the material constricted his airway and he gasped out, heart racing and blood pounding in his ears.

"Only bad boys don't wear underwear," Derek said.

Stiles trembled again; he awkwardly shuffled his feet out of his pants so they wouldn't trip him. "Derek," Stiles panted. He was confused, unsure if he was aroused or scared, but just saying Derek's name eased some of the tension. He'd imagined Derek would tie his hands to the bed and then bang him until his eyes crossed. Things weren't going exactly as he'd planned. That wasn't new; none of his plans tended to go off without a hitch, and often included at least one person running away from something.

"You're fine," Derek said. "I'm not going to let anything happen that you don't want." Derek patted the slightly burning cheeks of his ass.

Stiles bit his lip. Derek's hands left his skin and Stiles had the sense that Derek was moving back from him. He flexed his fingers nervously and licked his lips. "Derek, where are you going?" He tilted his head to try to hear, but Derek was moving too silently, the floorboards of the room didn't creak at all. Stiles's heart picked up, he swallowed, the ropes flexing over his neck as he did. "Derek I'm scared," Stiles said, voice a little higher pitched than normal.

One warm hand rubbed against his stomach from the front, brushed down into the light dusting of hair at the base of his cock, the other one curled underneath the rope around his neck, holding him steady. Derek's warm mouth closed over his, tongue brushing against the lips he'd been biting nervously. Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth, his dick hardening as Derek tugged on it playfully. He took a couple stuttering steps forward. Derek moved back, leading him with one hand around the coils of the rope around his neck, almost like he had his fingers threaded through a collar, the other hand pulling his now straining cock to guide his hips.

"You're not scared," Derek told him. "You want more." Something about Derek's certainty made Stiles just a little bit more certain too. He took as deep a breath as he could. He still wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear that had his spine tingling, and his cock throbbing in Derek's tight grip. It was enough that Derek was confident, Stiles could let himself be taken care of, could trust Derek to make him feel good, and give him what he wanted.

"I want—" Stiles's sense of balance twisted and vertigo washed over him. Derek's hand on the ropes yanked him forward and for half a second he was falling. He almost yelled out in panic. He was dizzy, his stomach to fluttered. He was blind, couldn't move most of his upper body without choking himself, and resting over Derek's knees, the denim of his jeans rubbing against Stiles's belly. Derek grasped the back of the rope on Stiles's neck, knuckles brushing Stiles's spine forcing him to hold his head up or cut off his own oxygen supply.

"I said, enough talking," Derek growled. He brought his hand down more forcefully, the stinging rippling out from Stiles's ass causing his thighs to shake. He bit his lower lip and let out a low whine, his dick was so hard, shame and excitement mixing in his stomach, making him light headed. "That was your last warning. Next time I'll spank you for real."

Stiles panted roughly, hips trembling. He tried to get some friction to his cock, to distract himself. He made needy high pitched sounds, begging Derek without words. A tiny part of him wanted to beg Derek to stop. He twisted his wrists against the ropes, gasping when it cut off his air supply again momentarily. He couldn't do anything, he was naked, stretched out over Derek's lap being spanked and he couldn't do anything. He'd never been more excited in his life, and never been so desperately hard. Stiles wanted more.

"Glad to know you weren't serious, got to tell you, Derek—" Stiles gasped as Derek's hand came down again. He spoke through clenched teeth. He'd never really been good at not talking. "I kind of feel like you don't have your heart in it."

Derek's hand came down in a rapid series of slaps. Stiles's ass started burning again. He imagined it was bright red. Tears formed in his eyes at the stinging. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Derek reached under Stiles's hips and wrapped his fingers around his cock, the grip reversed, the feeling different from how Stiles was used to it. Derek gave him a few slow tugs and Stiles panted, begged for more, for harder, for faster. It was wordless and needy and he hoped that Derek really did know what the different beats of his heart meant because he wasn't sure anymore if he knew the difference or how to communicate it.

Stiles thrust his hips erratically, pushing himself deeper and harder through Derek's grip. The muscles in his neck strained from holding himself in a position where he could breathe. He was getting close, so close, fire lighting up in his stomach, his balls drawing up, and his breath hitching.

Derek's breathing got harsher too; Stiles knew that Derek could tell he was getting close, so close that Derek could  _smell_  it, knew that it made him crazy. Derek loved that moment right before Stiles came, the anticipation of it, of having been the one to deliver what he needed.

That's why it was such a shock when Derek's grip tightened around Stiles momentarily and then released him. Stiles gasped out at the sudden loss of sensation. His body flailed momentarily in protest, and Derek's hand came down again on Stiles's already sensitive ass. The sting of it caused his balls to tighten up further, stoked the fire already burning in his belly.

Stiles's world suddenly shifted again, twisting around as Derek picked him up, spun the two of them around and then dropped him on the bed. Stiles was on his knees, arms still tied behind his back, with his chest resting on a pile of pillows. He was finally able to relax his overworked neck muscles, no longer needing to hold himself in a position where he could breathe.

Derek withdrew his hands leaving Stiles confused, dick twitching in need for release. Derek was keeping him right on the edge, walking a razor thin line of pleasure and too much. The bed to the side of him dipped and Stiles had no idea what Derek's plan was until tight, wet, heat surrounded his cock. He gasped out and bucked his hips forward, thrusting deeper. Derek made a hungry growling sound around Stiles's dick, tightening the force he was using. Stiles thrust mindlessly forward, Derek normally held him down when he wanted to use his mouth and tongue like this, but Derek was letting him do what he wanted. He fucked wildly into Derek's mouth, fingers flexing, wrists straining against the ropes and gasping when it cut his air off again.

"Nnnggghh, Derek, so close, please…" Stiles begged, but he didn't know what he was begging for. He had everything he needed, but he knew that Derek liked to hear him, liked to hear the desperate wanton noises he could make.

Stiles buried his face in the pillows, and mewled out his pleasure. His toes curled as he thrust forward into Derek's mouth erratically, groaning when Derek swallowed around him, pulling at him with his mouth. Derek flicked his tongue around Stiles's dick when he pulled his hips back before lunging forward again. Derek groaned, the vibrations going straight to Stiles's balls. Derek's hand came down on Stiles's ass again, the shocking spike of pain and the force pushing him deep enough into Derek's mouth that he felt lips brush against the skin at the base of his dick. Derek held him like that swallowing and sucking till Stiles couldn't take it anymore. The spike of pain and the sucking heat was too much. He started shaking, legs trembling as he came, but Derek didn't let him go, the pleasure, the sucking heat didn't stop. He whined out of some deep place in his chest he didn't even know he could make noise from. Derek just kept pulling, seemingly desperate and hungry for whatever he thought Stiles still had in him.

"D-Derek, too much," Stiles gasped out.

Derek released him for a moment, licking at the tip of his cock before swallowing him down again. Derek rolled Stiles onto his back without letting him out of his mouth. He started making the groaning noises that indicated he was close to the edge of losing control. He must have been jerking himself off, getting off on how much pleasure he was giving out. Stiles's breath hitched, tortured and pleased whimpers slipping through his teeth. The sensation was too much, too good, he felt like he was going to black out. He felt Derek's body suddenly go rigid, the wet suction increased, the groans and vibrations getting louder and it was tearing Stiles's mind apart. Just when he thought he was on the edge of tears Derek let him go. Stiles gasped for breath, body shaking erratically.

"You're okay," Derek whispered as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Stiles's sweaty forehead. He patted and rubbed Stiles's stomach soothingly, kissed down over his cheeks and neck. He licked teasingly over Stiles's nipples, and took one last swipe at the tip of his dick. Derek let out a chuckle at the mindless noises Stiles emitted. "I'll untie you, and take care of you. I promise."

"I love you," Stiles whispered. His throat felt raw, he was the best kind of blissed out and tired.

Derek pulled the blindfold off and forced Stiles over onto his stomach, began slowly untying the ropes. Stiles felt boneless as Derek pulled him up to his knees to unwind the coils from his body. He ran soothing fingers over the reddened skin. When he was fully free of the cord Stiles collapsed back onto Derek's bed.

"I love you too," Derek said. Stiles winced slightly as Derek ran curious fingers over his ass. "Stay here a second."

Stiles laughed hoarsely, as if he could move even if he'd wanted to. Derek came back a few moments later and started to rub some sort of lotion into Stiles's burning backside. He moaned softly, hiding his face in the pillow to muffle the noise. He shivered as Derek ran kisses up his spine.

"So, I think it's time to tell you what your present is," Derek said.

Stiles blinked in confusion for a few moments before realizing that the rope had been something he bought for them, not something Derek had gotten. "What is it?" Stiles wanted to lift his face from the pillow, he really did, but he had no energy left. He was relatively sure it'd all leaked out of his dick.

"Look at me," Derek whispered.

Stiles turned his face towards Derek and sleepily blinked his eyes, then opened them wide in shock when he realized Derek was holding a video camera. "Y-you—"

"Taped the whole thing?" Derek nodded. Stiles had the feeling Derek was zooming the camera in on his face. "I didn't know it was going to turn out like it did though, didn't know what you had planned."

Stiles gaped at him. There were already crossing all sorts of boundaries, including technically species boundaries, but making a sex tape was not something he'd have thought they'd ever do. He wanted to watch it, over and over, probably every day for the rest of his life.

"We're keeping it here though, not risking someone finding it at your house," Derek said. "I'm sure your father would hunt me down like a dog if he ever found it."

Stiles opened his mouth and emitted some noises that he wasn't even sure what meant. Derek's point was valid, but if it was at Derek's, then how could he watch it whenever he wanted? Derek was mean, awesome at sex, but mean.

"You're welcome to come over and watch it with me whenever you want." Derek licked his lips in an eerily predatory manner that made Stiles's dick twitch in renewed interest. Watching the video with Derek would either be incredibly embarrassing or the most amazing thing ever. It was a tough call. Stiles looked away from Derek's green eyes and out the window.

"Can—"

"Yeah, we can watch it now if you want." Derek was right; he really did know what every beat of Stiles's heart meant. It made him smile. Derek climbed into bed with him after connecting the camera to the TV. Derek stroked his hair soothingly as the video started.

Stiles winced as he heard himself say from the television,  _"Do you think we should have a safe word? You know like banana or something?"_  God he was stupid sometimes.

"Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

Stiles knew he might be sounding a little greedy, but he couldn't help himself. "You got me a cake or something too, right?" No birthday was complete without cake and ice cream.

Derek chuckled, paused the video as he ran his hands over Stiles's short hair. "Of course, you want it right now?"

"No…" Stiles was asking too much, they could just focus on watching the video. The fact that Derek had gotten the cake was enough. He idly wondered if there were candles or what he would wish for. He sort of had everything, not much of it was what he'd fantasized about, but it was so much better.

Derek pushed Stiles off of him and hopped to his feet. "You want some chocolate milk too, right?" Stiles kept his eyes focused on the television. The image frozen on the screen was Derek's slightly elongated teeth sinking into his shoulder. He brushed his fingers over the red mark that had formed on the skin. If someone did find the video, the teeth probably wouldn't give anything away. Derek grinned and left the room. Stiles wasn't surprised when he came back with a tray that had bowls of cake and ice cream, and two glasses of chocolate milk balanced on it. Derek was fucking awesome, and to show his appreciation Stiles was planning on spilling a generous portion of his cake and ice cream on Derek, and then diligently cleaning it up.

"These are old sheets," Derek whispered into Stiles's hair as he pressed a kiss against his head. "Just saying." Stiles grinned and licked ice cream off one of the spoons. He gave Derek a wink. The werewolf smiled back at him and hit play on the video they'd just made.


End file.
